


Rejected

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Fantasizing, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, I live to make Levi sad and horny, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Leviathan did everything right. Why aren't you his?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sad Levi Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> -dips in to leave sad levi fapping for your fapping enjoyment before disappearing into the voild for a few more months-

You will never know the amount of work Leviathan put into this moment. How many forum posts he made asking for advice. How many slice of life romances he watched. How many times he rehearsed what he was going to say. How many times he checked his clothes before even asking you. He would never tell you. Never got the chance to.

He did everything right. He asked you to meet him after school underneath the death willow tree, he would have preferred cherry blossom but he took what he could get. The tree was blooming and the dangling branches offered privacy. Leviathan's heart thumped hard in his chest as he waited for you. You showed up, of course, parting the purple branches as you joined Leviathan. 

You looked amazing as always. Leviathan always hated the RAD uniform but for some reason you made it look good. He took your hands into his. His face, beet red, his heart, trying to escape from his ribcage. His honey colored eyes were so filled with hope. He said everything just like he rehearsed. The tone was perfect. He didn't stutter or mess up. He managed to maintain eye contact the whole time. 

You didn't say yes.

You kept talking but Leviathan couldn't hear a word. He did everything right. His intimacy points were high enough, but the harsh reality of it was you didn't wanna play his route. He felt his heart sink as your hands left his. An apology leaves your lips and you exit through the curtain of purple blossoms.

It's not fair. 

If one of his brothers asked you out with a fraction of the effort that he gave you've said yes. You would have kissed them. You'd go on dates and do all that gross normie couple stuff that he hates only because he never gets to enjoy any of it.

When he got home he planned to drown himself in that anime box set that just came in yesterday. Anything to not have the thought of the most recent rejection in his mind. However he ordered it during his "research" period and the anime is a sweet and fluffy romance. 

He watches it anyway. Envy is his sin and seeing the Main character confessing their love and being successful. He wants to tear his eyes away but his sin kept his eyes glued making him watch and kept him longing for you.

His mind raced. He wanted to hold your hands, feel the warmth of you next to him, the feeling of your smaller human body wrapped up in his, the feeling of your lips on his and finally taking plunging forcing his tongue into your mouth. 

He wanted you on his lap, hips rocking, his fangs scraping against your neck. He wants you. More than you can ever imagine. He wants to touch you and feel you reach into… 

He groaned. IT'S NOT FAIR! He doesn't have a long list of potential partners lining up ready to kill each other if it meant they could have a sliver of a chance with him. He only had you. If you understood how many nights he laid sleepless in a heated frenzy just at the thought of you. 

And tonight was going to be one of those nights.

He freed himself from his sweats. He's painfully hard, craving your touch. He grids into a body pillow with an anime character that looks a bit too similar to you. He grinds his member into the pillow getting pre all over the character printed on. He clutches the pillow tightly in his arms as if squeezing it hard enough will somehow transport you into his arms. He strokes himself pretending it's your hand and not his. He'll you don't even have to touch him just let him taste you. He pumped himself harder, getting closer and closer to his climax. He moaned your name before biting into the pillow. His cum coated the printed character in a sticky white spray. 

He needs to get over you. If he keeps this up the pillow will become threadbare and Lucifer will definitely wonder why he needs to wash his pillow so much (not like all of his brothers don't already know why). He grabbed a second body pillow throwing the one covered in jizz out of his tub and into the dirty clothes pile. He buried his face into it before sniffling.

"Please … I've done everything right… please just let me have you…"

**Author's Note:**

> You think this mc doesn't want Levi because they know about the cum pillow that looks like them?


End file.
